The Power of Dust
by StorSpeaker
Summary: Summary: While on a school trip to a new dig site. Jerry, a dorky sixteen year old finds a crystal filled with Dust, with a capital 'D'. His body-filled power makes him a target from a criminal, and the people who can save Jerry belong in a world that shouldn't be real. These people are 'Team RWBY'. Trust me; this isn't your typical OC story.
1. The Purity of an Ancient Forest

**The Power of Dust **

**A/N: I am a huge fan of RWBY, and I came up with this one day after reading RWBY: Reckoning by Trogdor which is a great story. Check it out.**

**Chapter **

Someone was shaking my shoulder, keeping my face expressionless, I try to keep them thinking I was asleep, while in reality I was awake and trying to listen to 'This Will Be the Day' from RWBY. Once again, I was nudged but more lightly this time, maybe it was Conner this time, I was about to be finally at peace…

Then…

"WAKE UP JERRY!"

"GYAAAHHH!"

Jumping a mile in my seat I glare at the redheaded energy ball known as Will Deregan. Crazy red hair, with matching maniacal blue eyes he set the perfect image of a nut-job; however they say it was just a severe case of ADHD, that or crazy amounts of sugar.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet he kept chanting, "We are here, we are here, we are herererererererere-"

A hand clamped itself over Will's mouth. "We get it, we're here Will. Go outside and enjoy the view," a calm voice said.

Will nodded vigorously before skipping off the bus; I turn to the speaker and said, "Thanks Damian."

"He's just too excited. You know how he gets," Damian replied.

Damian Diviner was always reminded me of a coin, two-faced but not in a bad way. He came from a very wealthy family (which explains his manners, combed black hair and intelligent hazel eyes) who decided to send him to regular school in attempts to improve his social skills.

It did work, just not in the way they were hoping.

We became friends but he was taught to put on a face to make sure people don't know what you're feeling on the inside, because his mom always drilled into his head, 'People will always have an ulterior motive, so make sure not to tell or show them anything' however when he met me, we hit it off and he's been our friend ever since. Only problem is that he is so sheltered that we have to explain things to him, his most recent explanations have been Pokémon, Naruto, and who Robert Downey Jr is.

"Yeah, let's get outside before Will accidently breaks something important…again," I say.

Shrugging his shoulders, Damian began to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt before untucking said shirt and walking off the bus. I take out my phone and wrap the earbuds around it before looking up to see me, Jerry Cipher, reflected in the tinted bus window. Trying to push down the brown hair that was sticking up in the back, I make sure to adjust my black spectacles so that I could still see. People called me a discount Harry Potter, because I looked kinda like him, same eyes, same messy hair, same spectacles, only differences were that I didn't have a scar, or black hair, or knobbly knees, or-

I groan softly, there I went rambling again; I am such a dork. Turning I make my way to the front of the bus; I see a familiar blond mop of hair.

"You coming Conner or what?" I ask.

"Just waiting for you," he replied softly.

Conner Ward was a curious subject; he was quiet and observing, but when it came to some people he would fire out comments that would make people fetch ice for the burns. He's not your typical blond, however it doesn't stop people from insulting him because of his eyes, which were a deep purple; according to him he wears purple contacts because he just likes purple…apparently.

"Well then, let's go."

Conner slowly got up before walking along behind me as we move off the bus. All around us was a deep forest; in a large clearing was a large set of crumbling ruins; stone pillars and crumbling squares. My class was surrounding a tacky looking archeologist, complete with a pen pocket and a safari hat.

"Hello everyone!" the man greeted, "you are part of a privileged few who will help us excavate these-"

Tuning out the guy I look around the area, an archway led deeper into the ruins, sunlight streamed through the leaves making random shapes along the ground. I can see how Monty Oum came up with the Emerald Forest and the Abandoned Temple; with ruins like this all over the world-

"You! Harry Potter!"

Blinking I return my attention to the tacky archeologist, "Yes?"

He sighed theatrically before saying, "Take this bag of glow sticks and lay them out for the other important digging team."

He pointed at a leather satchel and then said, "Come on Harry, we got to set the place up for your Army!" in a terrible British accent.

I pick up the bag and sighed before hurrying off into the temple.

_'__You idiotic man, its Dumbledore's Army he sets stuff up for because the Ministry-' _

"Ugggggghhhhhh."

* * *

"Just keep digging. Just keep digging. Just keep digging digging digging, what do we do? We-"

I quickly smack the back of Wills head before hurrying onward. Apparently, Will, Damian and Conner were the important 'digging team' Mr. Tacky was talking about. Reaching into the satchel I dug out a glow stick and dropped at a fork before going right, aiming the flashlight (which I got from the bag) down the hall. As I walked down, I traced my fingers over the cracks and crevices of the wall, admiring the texture of it all; looking up I notice a dead end, dropping a glow stick there I walk back the way I came to come across Will, who had glomped onto Damian, while Conner was half-heartedly pulling him off.

"Did you check this way yet?" Damian asked, before prying Wills hands off his neck.

"Not yet," I reply.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Will shouted, fist pumping in the air.

Conner shifts nervously before standing close to Will, who was bouncing slightly on his feet. Moving forward I lead the group down the hall, which widened up into a large hall; columns held up the ceiling and markings covered the walls.

Damian whistled, the sound echoing through the hall. Will cupped his hands around his mouth but Conner quickly stopped him, "I don't want to get a headache from you Will."

Dropping a glow stick at the entrance I began to walk around the area dropping more glow sticks while Conner, Will, and Damian went to different areas and began to dust off the walls. Looking towards the end of the hall, I see a crumbling throne around where Damian was dusting the walls.

Hurrying over to him, I say, "You think this place was a palace?"

Damian sees the throne and shrugs, "Maybe, or it could be something else."

"Maybe."

I walk over to the throne, tracing the symbol on the throne; it resembled a sort of leaf, half was healthy but the other appeared to be burning.

"Hey Jerry, come here!"

I look and see Damian, waving towards me before pointing at the ground, it took a moment before noticed something about the center of the room. Walking over to Damian, I see that there was some strange dip in the ground.

"Do you see this?" he asked.

"Yeah…it's a dip, why?" I ask.

"It's just strange, I mean most stone structures don't normally have this, others are usually above ground," Damian pointed out.

"Yes, but that's only because…" I trail off.

"What?" Damian asked.

I look at him excitedly, "There could be something hidden here."

Damian looked at me with exasperation, "Really? Like what, buried treasure?"

"One way to find out."

Sighing, Damian grabbed his brush before we walked towards the dip, "I'm telling you there's nothing-"

When we both stepped onto the crack, the floor fell from beneath us.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THEROOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII-"

The ground became smooth as we slid down into the earth, Damian and I bumped several times into each other and the rough rocky walls until we went off the edge and were in free-fall.

* * *

"AAAACK!"

"OOUUUUUUFFFFFFFF!"

It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing, only feel something _alive _moving underneath me; Yelling out in terror I quickly hit the thing before scrambling off.

"Ow," I heard someone groan.

"Damian? Is that you? Are you ok?" I say softly, in case we weren't alone.

"No."

Oh crap, he was hurt, "What happened?!"

"…you landed on my back, only to freak out and whack my head you idiot!" Damian growled.

"…sorry."

Damian huffed before saying, "Can you get some light or something?"

"Yeah, one sec."

I thankfully still had on my bag of glow sticks, which also had my flashlight in hand. Taking out a few glow sticks I quickly cracked the sticks before throwing them around the room.

"Turning on the flashlight," I say.

I quickly do before looking around for Damian, when the bright light landed on him; he winced and covered his eyes. A mixture of dirt and mud caked his clothes; I think I saw a cut along his jawline, I bet I didn't look so good myself either.

Where are we exactly?

"This isn't good," Damian exclaimed. Giving me a serious look he continued, "Stuff like this show that the building is unstable due to a natural problem. The floor became a sinkhole, it's a miracle that we survived and even more so on how we'll get out!" he exclaimed.

"You're forgetting, Will and Conner probably saw us fall, they went to go get help and they should be on their way now."

Damian scoffed, "How do you know that?"

Then a ringtone sounded in the emptiness, "That's how," I say smugly.

Pulling out my phone I say, "Hello?"

"ARE YOU ALIVE?!" I hear Will shout.

"Yes, we're fine Will, no need to scream," I monotone.

"OK! HELP IS ON THE WAY!"

I quickly hung up before turning to Damian, who was looking at the wall.

"What?"

Damian doesn't say anything, just reaches out to snatch the flashlight from my hand before shining it on the wall, only it wasn't.

It was a small archway, leading off into the darkness.

"That's…impossible," I state.

Damian doesn't say a word; only say out loud, "In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."

He then tosses me back the flashlight, "How long until they come get us?"

"Wha-"

"How long!" he demanded.

"I-I don't know," I stammer.

He lets out a frustrated sigh before sitting down, "This sucks."

I blink, looking between him and the doorway, after a few moments I pick up the flashlight before heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear Damian ask

"Through there," I say, gesturing with the flashlight.

I heard Damian open his mouth so I quickly said, "Look, can you tell me that you're not the least bit curious on where this leads? At all? You can stay here if you want but me; I'm seeing where it leads."

"…it's probably just a dead end," he protests.

I smile, "Couple years from now when you're looking back on this, are you going to say you chickened out or got the guts to actually check it out."

Then I walk past the archway and down the dark earthy tunnel; though it was quite cool, sweat still slid down my back, I made sure to crack some glow sticks as I went, leaving a trail in case I need to follow it back. I heard footsteps behind me as Damian walked close behind me, "What are we looking for exactly?" he asked.

"Where ever this route ends," I say.

I drop another glow stick as we turn a corner, I hold up the flashlight and the sight I see makes me jump.

"What the hell is that?" Damian shouted, he too must have been startled.

It appeared to be a large black bear, covered in a pale white armor, sharp white claws and blood red eyes finished up the image.

It looked…familiar.

Shaking my head, I look down and see a small hole, leading into a larger area right between its legs.

"Come on, something's ahead," I explain.

Quickly crawling between the bears legs, I look around to see a large cavern, Damian crawled in right behind me, "Wha… oh…my…God."

It was a round roofed and circular cavern; drawings were set along the walls while animal faces were carved at six separate points and suits of dusty old armor were nestled into niches along the walls. Taking out a handful of glow sticks, I hand my bag to Damian, who also promptly began to spread out glow sticks around the cavern.

"Wish we hand more light," Damian said.

I shrug before placing the glow sticks around the walls until something caught my eye, it showed an image four girls side by side; one with a fiery halo around her head a smirk on her face, one that had an aura of shadows draped around body and a face of soothing serenity. Then it went over to a girl with snow falling around her, her face the perfect image on an angel, and then it went to a red cloaked girl, with a certain purity around her, as if they were…

I take a step back to get a better look at the images, they were shifting.

It wasn't large, just faint wisps, like the cloaks were moving along with their hair. I traced all the images until I recognized them.

"RWBY," I mutter.

"Jerry, you might want to look at this."

Turning, I see where Damian was pointing and my jaw dropped. A massive crystal was placed in a large niche at the end of the room; it looked like a giant, dusty diamond.

"A Dust crystal," I mutter.

Damian looked as if Christmas came early, "This is incredible! Gem stones these big are practically non-existent it's-"

"Not from this world," I interrupt.

Damian looks at me confused, "This is from RWBY," I continue.

Damian blinks before snorting, "Yeah, I think you hit your head too hard."

"No I'm serious! Look, over there is an image of the team. Plus,"

I look at the six heads, which I now see that they resemble the Grimm seen so far in the show.

"The heads are the Grimm, look, there's a Beowolf, an Ursa, King Taijutsu-"

"OK, stop Jerry."

Damian looks at the heads before biting his lip, "I'm not saying I believe you, but…why are there small banks below the heads?" he asked.

I noticed he was right, going to the nearest head, the King Taijutsu, I looked at it before noticing that the head seemed…unstable. Gesturing for Damian to come over, I grab the stone head before beginning to pull; Damian aids me and soon, the head slowly shifts until we manage to get it out of the way.

The moment we do, bright green dust flows out of the hole and makes its way towards the crystal. It wasn't long before we got the idea and began to pull off the other Grimm heads; red dust poured out of the Ursa's head, violet from the Beowolf, blue from the Boarbatusk, light blue from the Death Stalker, and yellow from the Nevermore.

All the dust slowly made their way to the crystal, which began to slowly glow brighter until it was like a bright light bulb.

"Cool," Damian said.

There was something about the crystal that seemed to beckon me. I started to walk towards the crystal, with each step the crystal seems to glow brighter.

"Jerry?" I hear Damian say.

"I think…we might be diving headfirst into an adventure," I say.

With that I then manage to place both hands on the crystal.

**Damian POV… **

The idiot!

The moment he touched the crystal it glowed brightly before pure energy seem to rocket into Jerry's body, causing to start screaming in pain.

I rush forward to try and pull Jerry's hands of the crystal when I crashed headfirst into a bright green shield. The force knocked me back, skidding across the floor I see that the green shield was coming from Jerry, as it was growing; the green color reminded me of a vast and healthy forest.

Then the power surged outward, blinding me before being sucked into Jerry, and he then collapsed.

"Jerry?" I say.

He doesn't move, rushing forward I quickly place two fingers on his neck, feeling a faint pulse.

Thank Go-

Then a rumble snapped me out of it, dust was shaken from the ceiling and beginning to fall. Not wasting anytime, I quickly throw Jerry over my shoulder and sprint towards the exit; only two things went through my mind.

One, if I survived this, I was going to kill Jerry.

Two, my parents were going to kill me, the clothes were imported from London and cost quite a lot.

* * *

**Somewhere in Vale…**

Cinder blinked, she could feel the energy surge from where she was sitting. A smile broke upon her face.

This could change everything.

**Beacon Academy…**

Professor Ozpin was sipping his coffee and looking over paperwork when he felt a surge of power.

He blinked as he remembered what had been previously told, and this was not planned for him.

Quickly activating his Scroll, he called his assistant.

"Glynda?" he asked.

"Yes sir," an image of a stern, blonde woman was looking back at him.

"Please retrieve team RWBY for me as soon as possible, make sure that they bring their weapons as well."

Glynda blinks before nodding her head, "Of course sir."

With that she was gone.

Ozpin sighed before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Only time would tell, whether this incident would be a miracle, or a catastrophe.


	2. The Actions of a Illusionist

**Chapter **

**_Hipoisthabest: _****Both. **

**_GunShot2016: _****Well I'm glad. There aren't that many good OC stories out there. **

**_Terminante113: _****Why did you finish your review with '-M?' **

**A/N: So it appears that this story is going well, now I will incorporate pairings in this story, you may or may not like them but if anyone wants to know, just let me know. Anyway, it appears that this is going well and I can't wait to see how people respond in the future. **

**So without further ado…**

**ENJOY! **

**Damian POV… **

I winced slightly as the alcohol swab went across my jawline, it stung a little but I was no stranger to it. Jerry however needed it more, when he fell he had a cut along his temple, tears in his clothes and a lot of dirt in his hair; but it wasn't until I saw what he looked like now that I got very concerned. His whole body was pale, dark shadows under his eyes, the moment we got out, he was taken by the medical staff and they took care of him easily.

"Now Mr. Diviner, I need you to answer a few questions alright?" an investigator was sitting across from me, with brown coat, button up shirt and black slacks with nice dress shoes.

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out how best to explain this, the investigator noticed but assumed it was shock, "Take your time sir."

He wanted to get out of this quickly I could tell, I could get a good read on some people, he was tired and didn't want to spend all this time in the sun.

Choosing my words carefully, I say "Well, Jerry and I were trying to dust off some the floor, however when we approached a part of the floor, it fell from us and we went sliding into darkness."

"Sliding?" he asked, sticking his phone in my face.

"Well, I think that it must have lead somewhere in a deeper section of the temple."

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Nothing," I say quickly, "We didn't go see."

The investigator didn't quit, "Then how was your friend so injured?"

"The earthquake that happened cause some rocks to fall from the ceiling, one whacked Jerry on the head, causing him to be knocked out."

The investigator looked both disappointed and relieved before thanking me and walking off, probably to his car to blast the A/C.

"Damian!"

Looking up I see Will bounding up towards me, it looked as though he was going to hug me but I quickly held out a hand to stop the boy.

"Are you alright?" Will asked tentatively, which was strange of him.

"Yeah," I respond slowly, processing the sudden change.

"Will Jerry be alright?" he asked.

When I nodded my head, Will's maniacal smile returned before he began to jump around happily, making the jumping noises from…that game with the red, Italian plumber.

"What happened down there?" Conner asked.

I look at Conner before staring back at the temple, "I'm not entirely sure, but I intend to find out."

* * *

**Beacon Academy…**

"Are you serious sir?!"

Weiss Schnee was in shock as she stood in his office, her snowy white hair out from its side ponytail, her nightgown, and fuzzy white slippers. He could understand her disbelief, objects like this have been missing for a few centuries now, and the sudden finding of one is extraordinary, especially for the young heiress.

"Yes Ms. Schnee, I am very positive," Ozpin says.

Team RWBY had come rather quickly, part of that was due to the young Ruby Rose, with her almost boundless energy and this being her first mission, he was surprised that she arrived at his office later than he expected.

"Um… Weiss? Can you explain please why exactly this is important?"

Yang Xiao Long was not at her best right now; then again it was around midnight. Her blonde hair was more disheveled that normal, she only wore her yellow tank top and short black shorts. However she was attentive at most.

"This object is extremely powerful, if it is what I think it is; then we need to focus on getting it first. Ozpin fears that the White Fang will try to retrieve it first."

Blake Belladonna was still as sharp as ever, Ozpin noticed her ears twitching underneath her bow as she mentioned the White Fang. Not that he would tell that secret was the girls own, she would decide when to reveal her heritage.

"You are correct Ms. Belladonna; if I have detected it, then so has our enemy."

"Which is who Professor Ozpin?" asked Ruby, in a dark tank top and rose pajama pants.

Ozpin shared a look at Glynda before saying, "Cinder Fall. You already know her Ms. Rose; you saw her and Ms. Goodwitch fight before we first met."

Ruby's eyes widened, "The fire-throwing girl?!"

Glynda's eye twitched but said, "Yes. She is very dangerous and is after the energy source as well."

"Then where is it? My father will assemble his men and scour Vale if-" Weiss began.

"That isn't the problem Ms. Schnee, we know where it is. It's getting there, that's the problem."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Ozpin sighed before pulling out his cane and with a twist, the hilt of the cane separated from the rest of the shaft; holding out his hand a vial that was glowing silver slipped out from the cane handle.

While the team made up of RBY looked confused, Weiss's eyes widened considerably.

"Is that-"

"Yes Ms. Schnee. Silver Dust, supplied by your father no too long ago."

"What is Silver Dust exactly?" Yang asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard about it; then again it's not mentioned commonly," Weiss said.

Walking over to Ozpin, she gingerly picked up the vial before shaking it slightly, in a moment it started to glow silver before slowly changing colors.

"Silver Dust is a very rare Dust, only found deep in a mountain in Sanctum, it allows the user to bend space and time to literally move at accelerated speeds throughout the universe. What you're seeing it a portal being created that, if will subside since the Dust is inside a contained object; however once exposed it can take you where you wish, you just have to be careful."

While Ruby gasped in awe, Yang looked confused, "So why isn't it heard more often?" she asked.

Weiss glared at Yang but before she could speak, Blake said, "Back then, the war between humans and Faunus was a huge problem. Remember what we learned in history? Oobleck mentioned that Silver Dust was going to be used to transport weapons, soldiers, supplies etc. to try and get an advantage over the enemy. However, before they could a mining accident caused the place to collapse, numerous human workers died, as well as Faunus POW's."

Ozpin sipped his coffee, making a mental note to talk to Oobleck about raising Blake's grade a few points.

"Oh."

"So we use the dust and find…the thing we need and return before Cinder can," Ruby said.

Ozpin nodded his head, "Tomorrow morning, I will supply you with an energy tracker and the location of the energy spike, prepare yourselves, we're counting on you. Please leave your weapons here, I must adjust them for the trip."

* * *

**Ruby POV…**

"Yeesh, no pressure," Yang said sarcastically.

"Yang this is serious, we have to find it before this 'Cinder' does," Weiss stated.

"Why? So we can use it before the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"It doesn't matter, what does is that we find it before Cinder," I say, "Team RWBY is on the case!"

* * *

**Earth…**

**Damian POV… **

I took of my headphones before placing them around my neck, I spent the last two hours watching RWBY to try and figure out what exactly Dust was, and what those creatures were.

I look over to see Jerry on a hospital bed; they didn't remove his clothes because he only had a concussion, plus minor head trauma; Will had gotten Conner into a game of patty cake which they were now on ten.

Leaning back in my chair I rub my eyes, according to what I learned, Grimm were monsters, through and through. They didn't have what was called 'aura' which was what I assume made up our souls; Hunters used their aura by infusing it with their weapons, which were (most times) hand made. They use their weapons to protect the people, using their aura to defend or heal, however Grimm were lacking aura.

They were the darkness, Hunters and Huntresses were enforces of the light.

Then there were the problem of aura and Semblances.

Aura reflected the person on the inside, each was specific to each person, just like a Semblance. Semblances were basically super powers, they allowed a person to do certain things, in RWBY, there was speed, polarity, Glyphs, fire, and teleportation (I think) and those were the only ones mentioned in the first season.

Jerry glowed a brilliant green when he touched the crystal, Jaune glowed white when Pyrrha activated his aura. Was it possible that the crystal activated Jerry's?

Could it also open mine and the others?

Looking back at Jerry, I see that he hadn't exactly gotten better, less pale, yes but not enough to warrant permission to leave.

"Why hasn't Jerry woken up yet?" Conner asked.

"I think it has something to do with what we found down in the temple," I say.

As Conner makes a sound of exclamation, I walk towards the door before peering outside. Once I was sure that nobody was around I shut the door and closed the blinds.

"OK, what is said is going to be…" I take in Will's shining eyes, I sigh, "…super tippy-top secret."

Will made a small noise before grabbing his chair and scooting it close to me, "What did you find? Treasure? A curse? A lightsaber? A idol? A-"

"Will," Conner said.

"Yes Conner?"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

"We found Dust, and no not the stuff that builds on things after a long period of time. Dust from something called RWBY, Jerry touched the Dust and it…was absorbed by him, which activated his aura…I think."

"What's aura?" Will asked.

"It's the sort of atmosphere we 'create' but I think it means some kind of power for RWBY," Conner stated.

"You're right Conner."

Will looked at Jerry before saying, "Do you think that Jerry has too much energy? That's why he's like this, all pale and stuff. Maybe if we took some he'd wake up."

That was actually a good idea.

What was the world coming to?

"I'm all for it," Conner stated, bravery flicking slightly in his eyes.

I pause, thinking out my next move, "Ok; Will, you and Conner grab each of his hands, I'll grab his head."

With that he move carefully, I moved a chair by the edge of the bed while Will and Conner sit in chairs opposite of Jerry and grabbed his hands, sucking in a deep breath I place my hands onto his temples.

Slowly, I felt a prickling in my fingers, then my hands, then up my arms. Jerry glowed green faintly while the three of us began to glow as well, I remembered Pyrrhas chant vaguely and what it meant, our auras were unlocking. I was glowing purple, the color rippled and wove through and around my body like dark streams of water before settling on my hands and head; Will was a vibrant orange that swirled viciously around his torso and arms, lashing themselves across his body as tight as a noose.

Conners was very bizarre looking, it was an aqua color and also a black as well, mixing together rather nicely. The black color swirled around him before fading slightly for the aqua to stand out, before it sunk into his body and illuminated him like a giant blue light.

Finally the color faded and together we sank into out chairs, suddenly winded, however color had returned to Jerry's face before he opened his eyes and groaned.

I smiled as Conner hoarsely said, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

* * *

An hour later, after a quick check-up and long bus ride back to school; Jerry and I were walking home, he would pass my house on our way home.

"So what are we going to do, about the…you know," he said.

"Well, nothing for now," I say.

When Jerry looks at me curiously, I say, "Look people are going to ask questions, if we tell them about what we found it could potentially get us deeper into something we don't want to be a part of; and I'm not just talking about the government," I say to Jerry's confused face.

He frowned but nodded, "Alright, so what now?"

I notice we were at my house.

Well, the term 'house' I use loosely, in reality it was a five acre worth mansion with two stories and around thirty rooms on both the top and bottom floor.

"Well, I am going to try and explain my clothes to my parents while you do not mention this to anyone, got it?" I ask.

When Jerry opened his mouth, I knew what he was going to ask, "Will and Conner already know."

He closed his mouth before smiling, "See ya Damian. Say hi to your folks for me."

As he walked away, I sighed before turning to the gate, pressing the intercom button I say, "It's me, Damian Diviner."

A beep was heard and the gates open up, as I began to walk to the house, I try to make myself more presentable, combing my hair with my fingers, tucking in my shirt and trying to get some of the dirt off. Right when I was outside my doors, I took a deep breath before assuming a disgusted look and walked inside.

My mother was there waiting for me, as I expected. She stood there, similar to a lioness on the hunt, in a strapless blue dress and black pumps.

In a flash, she pounced, "Damian, do you have any idea about how idiotic you have been in the last few hours?!" She demanded.

I sigh with disgust as I try not to roll my eyes before saying, "Yes mother, you are not the only one disgusted by today's events."

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow, "Do tell."

Scowling on the inside at her, I look with anger, "You mean besides the fact that I fell down a hole with that idiotic boy I first met and being stranded down there, trying to take care of him when he carelessly got hurt."

As she smirked, I wanted to yell _"I'd rather be with the idiot then you woman! There is nothing wrong with the people I hang out with, the only one who's a liar is you!" _

Instead I say, "I had to ensure that he was okay, as ordered by the teacher, so I was forced to watch over the boy as his two friends, the strange fruity boy and the cowardly miscreant, talked aimlessly for several hours."

She smiled before saying, "I'm glad that you know what I'm about to say Damian. You always know that what I teach you is true,"

_"__Bull." _

"I know it's hard but I'm doing it because I love you."

_"__You're doing this so you think I think the world is a terrible place with nobody I can trust except for the people you approve of." _

"Always remember, I know best," she finishes before patting my head and walking up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight I growled slight before saying, "Lydia."

In a hurry a black haired maid came hurrying inside, "Yes sir?"

Lydia was a thirty year old woman; she was very kind and always did her best to help me, "Yes sir?"

"I smile at the woman before saying, "Can you please pick out some clothes for me please? Also can you bring me supper as well?"

She nodded before smiling at me, placing a hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry sir. One day you'll get that happy ending."

I smile faintly as she left before walking up the stairs.

No, sometimes I don't think I will.

* * *

After toweling my hair dry, I quickly put on a pair of drawstring pajama pants before walking into my room (using the word 'big' was an understatement) which had a queen sized bed against the wall, my desk had an Apple computer placed in the corner while I could do my work and face the window, which was specially placed so that the only times the sun wasn't shining in my room was before sunrise and after sunset.

A bowl of clam chowder sat on the desk, my backpack was leaning against the desk while the Apple computer was humming softly; grabbing a purple T-Shirt I sat down at the computer before bringing up the RoosterTeeth website while bringing a spoonful of the hot soup to my mouth. Once the website was up, I went back to the second episode and re-watched it as I ate, observing how the dust reacted, and more about what it was.

_"__What are you, brain-dead?! __Dust!__ Fire, Water, Lightening, Energy!" _

_"__Ughhh." _

_"__Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in; what do you have to say for yourself?!" _

_ACHOO! _

I smile slightly as Ruby sneezed, activating most of the Dust that exploded around Weiss, accidently of course but at least I knew a basis of what Dust could do. Then a frown crept onto my face, how did Weiss know so much about Dust? Her whole attitude suggested snotty, spoiled brat.

But…

I needed to watch the 'White' trailer.

Quickly clicking the trailer and after the annoying Version commercial with the dumb twerking old lady, I see more about Weiss; her weapons was based on a revolver like sword, each chamber held Dust, which would amplify her techniques she used in the field, especially the elements and characteristics of the blade, since Dust could run through it.

It wasn't until after the trailer I could see her truly.

Weiss Schnee was wearing a mask, not revealing herself to the outside, nor her teammates; my idea only enforced itself when I listened to just the audio of the song, 'Mirror Mirror' which talks about her reflection.

I turn off the computer before pinching the bridge of my nose; something told me that she was going to be involved in this.

It also told me that whatever happened, all three of my friends, plus me were going to be involved somehow.

Especially since I had _that._

After checking the door, I carefully unzipped my bag and brought it out, unwrapping the cloth I put, I pull aside the last fold to reveal a small silver shard; a piece of the Dust crystal. At the time I assumed It was a diamond, so I took a small piece for myself, not to sell but just as a souvenir.

Shifting the object in my hand I quickly rewrap it before tucking it again in my backpack.

The something told me I was going to need it soon.

**Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

**Review**


	3. A Fractured Team and a Chipped Shield

**Chapter **

**A/N: Man this chapter was hard to get out. Mainly because I'm working on an Arkos short story and my other OC story; but I will do my best. **

**ENJOY!**

**Vale…**

Team RWBY knew that Beacon held many secrets, but none of them considered a secret like this; they were all currently in a special room that was designed for creating special rifts that allows people to travel through them and into new worlds. The room was as big as the Dining Hall; however a large device, resembling a spinning astrolabe was in the center, taking up most the space. A console was built near the said device, with a railing surrounding the console itself. As Ozpin pressed a few buttons on the console and the machine whirred to life; Team RWBY stood by Professor Goodwitch, who was monitoring energy levels on her Scroll. The team was dressed up in normal attire; the only person who had her weapons on hand was Yang, since Ember Celica became small bracelets. The other three girls had theirs packed in a backpack or a case strapped to their bags.

"Please be careful, all of you," was her only words before she joining Professor Ozpin.

"This should take you directly to the crystal, but please understand something. You four are the first to attempt leaping into another world, under normal circumstances; we might test this before sending off four promising students. However we all do not have the time. Be patient and be open to any kind of actions that revolve around whatever culture or people of this world," Professor Ozpin stated.

Taking a sip of his mug he said, "Once you find what you require, it should be simple to return to Vale. As long as there is Dust in the crystal you should be fine."

Professor Goodwitch tapped her Scroll a few times, "You must travel in pairs. We do not have enough Dust to transport you one at a time. I am sending you all basic functions on how to return to Beacon inside your Scrolls."

A quartet of beeps confirmed her statement.

"I suggest that Blake and I go first, then you and Yang follow us," Weiss said, pointing at Ruby.

"Why shouldn't I go fir-?"

"We do not have enough time to discuss this. I need to get in to try and stabilize the Dust if needed, and I do not trust either of you not to break anything without supervision."

With that, Weiss stood on the platform. Blake shrugged before standing beside Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The wiring surrounding the spinning astrolabe suddenly started to glow silver as the Dust entered the machine. As the astrolabe began to glow brightly in the center, Weiss grabbed Blake and together the leapt into the portal.

"Come on Ruby! Banzai!" Yang cheered before rushing towards the platform.

"YANG!"

Ruby rushed forward as well, not wanting to be left behind. Unfortunately she tripped on the platform before flailing her arms and grabbed her sister in a flying tackle as they both went flying into the portal.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Earth**

**Damian POV… **

After the gate to my house shut behind me, I quickly walked ahead before turning the corner; Jerry was waiting for me, looking at his phone.

"Hey Damian!"

"Hey Jerry."

Looking at Jerry, I see that he was looking nervously at his phone.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, knowing that Jerry would take it as an invitation to talk.

"Well, it started this morning when I stopped my alarm clock, the moment I touched it, it seemed as if it supercharged, glowing brighter and brighter until it sparked and shut down. Anything to do with electronic devices seemed to charge up, sometimes overload if I held onto it too long. For example,"

He lifted up his phone and showed me the lock screen; it showed the classic 'Earth' picture.

"So?" I say.

He turns off the screen before touching the bottom of the phone, on the charger port. Instantly the phone vibrated before illuminating again, the battery icon showing that it was charging.

"…whoa!"

"Right?!"

By then I had reached into my pocket and was touching the Dust crystal piece; should I test it? I bit my lip before bringing out the shard.

"Jerry, do you think you can try and transfer some of that power back into this?" I ask.

Jerry looked at the shard, realization dawned on him, "You got this off the crystal?"

"Yes. A souvenir, that's all. But I need to test a theory, I believe that I can answer a few questions but you have to touch this," I say, thrusting out the object.

Jerry looked at the shard nervously before slowly reaching out and taking it in his hand. Instantly he gasped, his fist tightening over the sides and falling to his knees, I quickly grabbed Jerry before frantically trying to tug out the shard from his hand.

* * *

**Rift…**

Ruby and Yang were hugging tightly, not wanting to be separated. The Rift felt like a massive ocean, channeling raw power through a tunnel, they were catching up with Blake and Weiss when they both felt a tug. Before they could say a word, they were jerked from the path they were currently on before zooming down a different channel. Then they were felt as if a wedge was sliding between them.

"YANG!" Ruby cried, holding tightly to her sister.

"Ruby, just hang on!"

The blonde brawler clutched tightly to her younger sister, but the force grew stronger until they were holding on by just their hands.

"Ruby! Don't worry, I'll find you ok?! I promise!" Yang shouted.

"Me too Yang!"

With that, they lost their grip and instead of zooming on, Yang felt herself slow before shooting downward as fast as a bomb. Ruby went whirling along until she saw a light at the end, which grew brighter until she burst out, only to crash into something.

"OOWWWWW!"

* * *

**Earth…**

**Jerry's POV…**

It felt as if my hand was on fire. The crystal piece seemed to act as a leech, sucking against my skin but was burning like a red coal; Damian finally managed to tug the jewel out of my hands before it fell on the ground with a sound that resembled tinkling glass.

"Are you ok? I didn't know that would happen, it was just a test!" Damian apologized as he picked me of and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I say before taking a step forward, only to stumble a bit "after a little while."

"I didn't know that would happen, I expected the energy to be transferred back into the jewel, but I didn't know that it would hurt," he said.

I shrugged as Damian knelt down, bringing out a cloth he wrapped up the crystal piece before tucking it back into his pocket.

"At least know what happened," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we learn something every day. Speaking of which, I want those explanations," I say, reminding Damian.

"Oh yeah, sure. Okay, it's going to be complex, so just tell me if I get you confused."

Once I nod, Damian cleared his throat, "So, let's start with the RWBY universe. To best explain this, I'm using a Family Guy reference. Have you heard of the 'Mulit-Verse Theory?'" he asked.

"Can't watch Family Guy, remember?"

"Right, well the theory is that for every action, there is another Dimension created due to that particular action. So say Christianity never existed, this could have a positive effect, propelling us into the future, a negative effect, where we would be farther in the ancient times, or a neutral effect, where nothing happens at all; I believe that three things have occurred. One, the world of RWBY was created when the creator, Monty Oum thought of the idea. Two, it was created when Monty posted the first episode, and the world filled in the blanks from the before and in between each episode to answer the questions themselves. Or three, it has already been created and Monty just came up with it from some kind of event. Clear so far?"

"So either it was already existing, or it happened when Monty made it, got it."

"Yes, so somehow, in the early times a crystal was sent here, either by accident or for a purpose, along with a group of people who died out. They came along with the crystal and documented the events, until they died, making sure that their history was well hidden, and it stayed that way for several years."

"Soooooo…what you're saying is that-"

"Not only does RWBY exist, but they designed a way to get here," Damian stated, "However, that technology might have been lost through time, so we have no idea if RWBY can get here."

"Come on Damian. It's not like they're going to barrel out of-"

"EEEK!"

Suddenly something crashed into my side and I went flying across the sidewalk, scraping my back against the concrete.

"OWWWWW!"

**(You had to have seen that coming…I mean come on. This moment was too cliché to pass up.) **

"OH! Oh I am sosososososososososo sorry. I didn't mean to do that I just was like 'WHOOOSH!' and then a bright light before 'KABLAMO' and I am so sorry again."

Groaning, I sit up, "Ack. Don't worry, it hurt but I'll be fine, its-"

Then my heart stopped.

On my chest was a girl around my age, probably fifteen, sixteen years old. She had slightly long hair that was long on one side but short on the other, her bangs were dyed red that seemed to fade into her hair naturally, she was wearing a dark skirt along with a pair of black leggings and soft red shirt with black sleeves that ran down to her elbows, two bracelets adorned each wrist. But her eyes, they were like to pools of moonlight, it was only when she blinked that I snapped out of it.

"…fine," I finish softly.

The girl blinked again before hopping to her feet and brushing herself off, only to do the same for myself.

"Again sorry about that," she said.

"Oh, um. I-its alright ma'am, no worries see? I'm just fine," I hold out my arms to show how fine I am, grinning.

_'__AUGH! WHAT AM I DOING! I'M ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!' _

The girl giggled before saying, "Me too. I guess I have you to thank for that."

"Well if you need to use me as a landing platform, warn me first please."

She laughed again before poking me in the stomach, "I don't know, you look to comfy."

"Yep, that's me, the 'Comfy Target' who's willing to help."

Then someone cleared their throat, then I remember that Damian was still with us.

"Hello, I believe that I should introduce ourselves, my name is Damian, Damian Diviner. And this," Damian grabs my shoulder, "is my friend Jerry, Jerry Cipher."

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm…" she faltered.

We look at her questioningly before she shook her head and extended her hand before saying, "Flora Summers, nice to meet you both."

As we both shake her hand, I notice the bag on her shoulders, "You on your way to school?" I ask.

She looked nervously for some reason. Maybe homeschooled?

"First time?" I ask.

"Y-yeah," she admitted.

"Well no problem, Damian and I are on our way there so don't worry," I say, patting her shoulder.

She smiled before giving me a quick hug before skipping ahead, not noticing the blush on my face.

"'Comfy Target' huh?"

I smacked Damian's shoulder, "Shut up."

As we walked, Flora came trotting back to us grinning sheepishly, "I don't know where to go."

* * *

By then, we had approached the school; people were walking inside and chatting idly. Flora looked a little nervous; she clutched her straps on her bag tighter.

"Hey, it's ok. No need to worry its just school. Look, let's go get your schedule and see you off to class, ok?" I say.

Flora looked nervous; she stopped walking before tapping her foot against the ground.

"Flora?"

"Yeah, um give me one second, ok Jerry?"

With that, she turned around and slung off her bag, she brought out something though; it was hard to see since she was hunched over it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Jerry we need to go. We're going to be late for class," Damian said.

"But what about Flo-"

"She'll be fine. Don't worry, just tell her you gotta get going and hope you see her soon," Damian said.

Him and education.

Sighing, I turn to the girl, "Hey Flora?"

Flora turned around with a questioning and slightly nervous look, "We gotta get to class or else my buddy is going to get more fidgety ok?"

Relieved she said, "OK, see ya Comfy Target."

I wave before turning my back and walking with Damian into school.

"Don't worry 'Comfy Target' I'm sure you'll crash into each other again," Damian said before taking the next corner to his classroom.

I roll my eyes before continuing down the hall, tucking my hands in my pockets. Well…Flora was just…wow. As I walked down the hall, I mentally kicked myself…repeatedly. 'Comfy Target?' Really?! First impression with a girl and you go with a nickname like 'Comfy Target?' but then again, it's not like I had many other nicknames.

"At least it was better than Vomit Boy," I mutter before walking into class and sitting in my seat.

The classroom was noisy as usual. Students talked about their lives ore new video game releases but the hottest topic was the trip.

"Is he that kid?"

"I heard to get reconstructive surgery on his leg."

"He just had a concussion, that's all."

"…he's kinda-"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

They all say down, and the teacher walked inside, "Alright class. Take your seats, I'm going to call roll."

With that, he called all our names; I decided to pull out my notebook before doodling on the page.

Then…

"Hi! Sorry I'm late," I hear a familiar person say.

I look up to see Flora, smiling nervously but looking around the room eagerly, when she saw me her face lightened up significantly.

"And you are?" the teacher asked.

"Flora Summers! Foreign exchange student," she stated.

"From where?"

"China."

I blink.

Murmurs erupt from the crowd, "China?"

"She hardly looks the part."

Flora then says, "My mom married my stepdad a little after I was born. Then we all went to China, since my stepdad's family was all from there and we all lived there for years."

My teacher nodded before gesturing to the classroom, "Then welcome. Please sit where ever you wish."

Flora nodded before happily skipping to me and pulling up a seat, "Hey Jerry, nice to see you again so soon," she said.

I was about to say the same when the teacher said, "Conner Ward?"

I blinked before looking at his desk, to see that he wasn't there, I look back at the clock to see that school had officially started.

Oh no.

As I groaned, Flora looked at me concerned, "What's' wrong?" she asked.

I look at her before saying, "Conner's gotten himself in trouble…again."

* * *

**Yangs POV…**

"Whoooooooooohohohohooooooo!"

Flipping forward twice, I landed in a crouched position as I exited the portal. Brushing off my knees I stand up to see myself standing in a small crater next to a club. Once standing, I went to the club an looked at my appearance in the reflective glass.

My blonde hair was its still shining radiance, but I still brushed a few pieces of gravel from it. I wore my fingerless combat gloves along with Ember Celica, not that I needed it I could still kick plenty of ass if I had too, even though I wished I wasn't wearing all this stuff. The reason why I was dressed so openly was because of my fighting style, martial arts requires freedom of movement; plus, if you got it, might as well flaunt it, wearing loose fitting clothes and sweat pants, ick.

But I managed, I still wore my jacket with the burning heart symbol, the only thing knew about my torso was the fact my shirt covered my stomach better, and my jacket wasn't buttoned up as much to show of my incredible (amazing) bust size.

However, that didn't stop Mrs. Good-uptight-Witch from griping about black shorts; again martial artist here?

Once I deemed myself more presentable, I noticed two pieces of green paper, one had a hundred number on it and the other had a twenty number on it. I tucked them into my jacket before walking down the street, with my usual confident strut. I began to walk around the city to try and get to know it better, hopefully catch Ruby along the way; as I walked, I heard some people wolf-whistle me before getting reprimanded by others. Used to the attention, I continue on my way until I felt my Scroll chime.

In a flash I ducked into an alleyway and opened up the scroll to see a message from Ruby.

**_Yang I'm in trouble…sort of. I met some really nice guys, but they think this is the first time I've been to school. I need help! What do I do? Where can I find you? _**

It wasn't long until I typed a reply.

**_Remember all those spy movies? You need a fake name and make up where you're from. It'll help you blend in better and try to stick with someone you know. Find one of those guys and hang with them until I find you. Send me a location on the school and once I know this city better I'll find you as soon as I can. _**

**_Also, boys? I didn't know you rolled like that sis ;) _**

I chuckle slight before sending the reply. It wasn't long before Ruby sent her message.

**_NO YANG! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Look, just find me as soon as you can, I'm using the name 'Flora Summers,' from a place called China._**

When I saw that name I blinked, she really loved mom.

Once I tucked away my Scroll, I was about to continue until I heard the sound of a fight. Hurrying to the scene, I see three guys senselessly kicking a kid who was curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Three on one hardly seems fair," I proclaim, crossing my arms.

The three stop and look up at me, they all get a similar look I recognized.

Lust.

"Well a man's honor is easily bruised; a man's body isn't however. Not that you want any part of this sweetie, how about you take a walk with us and we show you the wild side?"

"Yes well I can see you're very strong, you seem quite wild yourselves," I say with a smile before slowly walking towards them, making sure to emphasize the sway of my hips.

The one who talked walked forward until we were face to face; when he smiled, I smelt stale alcohol on his breath.

"What's your name sweetie?" he breathed in a manner he thought seductive.

"I have plenty," I murmur back, trailing a hand on his chest, "but instead of sweetie, you can just call me-" I then grabbed his crotch, "_SIR!" _

He squealed like a pig before I punched him in the jaw, sending him flying back. Not wasting any time I rushed forward sending a vicious uppercut to the right guy before sweeping the legs of the last standing bully.

"You guys want some more?" I demand, punching my fist into my gloved hand.

They all scrambled away like cockroaches from light, dusting my hands I turn to the kid, to see him trying to stand up which was hard to do since he seemed like he was covered in bruises.

"Whoa there kid, take it-"

"I'm fine," he said coolly.

Standing upright, he brushed himself off before starting to walk away.

"Hey, a 'thank you' would be nice," I say.

He stopped before turning around, and that's when I got a good look at him. He was wearing dirt smudged, loose clothes on, he seemed to either be really pale, or have fair skin, his blonde hair was messy but bangs went down to cover his eyes a little, but I could see he had violet eyes.

"Look, I was fine getting beaten up. Once that happens again, they know you're not so easily put down, by saving me, you just told them that I need someone protecting me. Which I don't," he stated.

"Yeesh kid, I was just trying to help."

He shrugged before saying, "I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen today."

I blink, he looked so…small and frail. Even though he looked like that, I could see through his eyes the last thing he wanted was pity.

"Ok, so let me try and apologize for messing up. You hungry?"

His stomach growled in response.

"Ok, well lets go find somewhere for breakfast, however you're going to have to show me around, I don't know this place that well."

The kid looked away before saying, "Sure. But let's try and get on a first name basis, I don't want to be called 'kid' so don't call me that and I won't call you 'sweetie' ok?"

He was getting shy, which I expected, a beat-up kid going on a non-official date with a hot girl, most shy guys wouldn't be able to talk.

I laugh, "I don't care what they call me kid. But I'll play it your way, names Yang, Yang Summers."

He nodded before saying, "Conner Ward. Where do you want to eat?"

**A/N: Constructive Criticism is very helpful for this. I'm not good with cocky people so tell me if I did something bad. **

**Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

**Review**


	4. HIstory Became Legend A Storm Nears

**Chapter **

**Blake POV… **

Weiss and I exited the portal to land in a dark and dusty room. I could see just fine without my Scroll light, but Weiss wasn't a Faunus, so she turned her light on, after she got used to the incandescence she went zooming towards a niche at the far end of the room wherever the device was taking her. However, I wanted to get a look at the history around us, an ancient civilization documented all this history and it wouldn't hurt if we-

I stopped as I saw four people on the wall. They were all drawn haphazardly, however it was still possible to see, and it showed the four of us, not specifically but I could recognize Yang's mane of hair and Ruby's cloak any day. However, it seemed as if it was supposed to end there, and yet there were more drawings along the wall. Moving my finger along the wall, I see crystals scattered at the feet of twelve people, to the right was a man, who was wearing white, red and holding a cane, next to a woman wearing all red and fire in her hands. My hand clenched as I recognized Torchwick, but the one in all red must be Cinder Fall; the pair on the other side was definitely Professor Ozpin and Mrs. Goodwitch, as well as our team. The center though was confusing.

Most of the dust crystals by everyone's feet seemed to be originating, (I would say falling out) of the person on the far left, hands raised and palms out with…maybe a fighting style that resembled Ren's? The one next to him appeared to be splitting apart at his waist, both looking in opposite directions; he seemed to be holding a long object in both hands. The third was holding two swords in both of his hands, he appeared kneeling with the swords out on either side; his eyes were the only thing close to being clearly defined, I could see that his eyes were two different colors but I couldn't tell what…yet. The last though, was carrying a sword in one hand and a shield in the other; he had the shield in front and the sword at a ready position. I was about to get a closer look when I heard a shriek emanate from Weiss.

Whirling around, I see that Weiss was staring at the crystal, her eyes angry but jaw dropped, she was holding some kind of object that was shaking slightly, as well as her hand.

"I-Impossible," she said.

"What's wrong?"

Weiss thrust the object under my nose, "There isn't any Dust here! It appears as if the whole reserve was dried up!"

I took the device and looked at it more closely. I recognized it, back with the White Fang we used this to detect the energy that radiated from Dust when certain companies sent out decoys.

I take a moment to concentrate, if the Dust was used up, then why would it still be here?

Unless…

"What if it was transferred?" I ask.

Weiss looked at me for a moment before bending her head down and pinching her chin.

"Well, it would take a massive power converter to transfer this much energy, and an even larger container to hold and transport this…"

Weiss trailed off as she looked at the empty crystal again, "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"The energy was stored into a living object," Weiss stated before pacing around.

"How is that possible?" I ask, "No living this can do that?"

"Dust is highly volatile in its processed; however we still do not fully understand its unrefined form, much less how the energy is still in there. Meaning that it may be possible to be inside a living thing."

"But what?" I ask. "It could be anything."

Weiss shook her head, "No, Dust transfers between to crystals are more delicate than anything. They have to be around the same size and type of crystal than the original."

"Whatever took the energy from the crystal has to either be a large animal-" I began.

"Or a person with a large amount of Aura," Weiss interrupted, "Dust and Aura sometimes go hand-in-hand."

I nodded my head, "Ok, so now we just need to find the nearby town and scan for the energy."

"Yes, now we just-wait. Where's Ruby?"

I looked around, where was Ruby?

"And where's Yang?"

The Rift was impossible to mess with, we had a direct line to the Dust Gem.

Unless…

Turning I race back to the crystal before running my hands around the base and sides, "Weiss you said that the astrolabe was locked onto the energy of the Dust correct?" I ask.

"Yes, but I fail to see how-"

I felt a ridge, about an inch thick and three inches long.

"Someone took a piece of the Gem, and probably got it charged up."

Realization dawned on Weiss's eyes, "People were down here, two most likely, meaning-"

"They found the Dust first, and have the energy supply."

Nodding, I take out Gambol Shroud before using to hack off a large piece of the crystal, "We're going to need this to return to Vale," I say.

Weiss looked horrified, she started to move her mouth, but nothing came out as she gestured aimlessly at the energy source.

"We'll come back heiress, don't worry."

* * *

However, I wished that getting to our destination was easier.

We had to dig our way through the tunnel to try and get to the surface, which we managed (Thank God for Weiss being able to use Glyphs) and got to the surface. Yellow tape covered the ruins that made up the area, moving past them we walked until we saw an old beaten up road, as we walked I pulled out my Scroll to try and contact Yang or Ruby.

**Yang/Ruby **

**Where are you both? We have a problem. Please respond quickly and tell us where you are. **

**Blake **

"Blake! Vehicle approaching."

Turning I see a truck approaching. I quickly wave it down and which the it does. Jogging up I see a man looking at us, wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"Hi! My friend and I," I gesture to Weiss, who was brushing off her dres-excuse me. Combat skirt, "are trying to get to town, can you take us there?" I ask.

The man lowered his sunglasses before leering at me, "Sure, but…"

He leaned down and said he wanted head. Blinking, I look at him before nodding. He smirked before opening the door and resting his feet on the edge, legs apart. In a flash I balled up my fist before punching him in the face, repeatedly before grabbing his shirt and throwing him out of the truck before kicking him in the head for good measure.

"Blake what was that? This man-"

I quickly told her what he wanted; she blinked twice before taking an example from Yang and raised her heeled boot before viciously stomping on his groin. I winced at the sound; I could almost feel the pain.

"Come on, I recognize some of the controls from…my past with-" I began.

"Ahpupup! Its fine let's just find our teammates."

With that she went to the passenger side and entered. I quickly hopped inside my self before looking at the controls. Ok. If I remember this correctly, the large big pedal controls the brakes and the other thin one controls the vehicle acceleration. Looking over I see a lever in between Weiss and I, which had the letters P, N, D, and 2D there.

"P is Park, N is…neutral," Weiss said slowly.

"D is drive, so let's go."

Quickly grabbing the lever, I move it to 'D' before stepping on the gas pedal, pushing it to the floor.

With the sound of rubber and gravel the truck shot forward, in my panic I slammed on the brakes, which stopped the car but caused me to bang my head against the steering wheel, causing a loud noise to emanate from the car.

"BLAKE!"

"Sorry."

* * *

**Conner POV…**

Well…this was kinda awkward.

I was sitting here with a very beautiful girl, who was looking at me like I was hopeless, probably since I couldn't keep the conversation going without stuttering up a storm. We were both sitting in Panera Bread, we were both eating bagels, I had finished mine while she was still working on hers.

"So…do you have any siblings?" Yang asked.

"W-Well um…I-I d-don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'm an o-o-orphan. N-Never knew my p-p-p-parents. B-But I d-do have a c-c-close r-relation w-with a p-person there."

"What are they like?" Yang asked, holding up her head with her hands.

I blink, "W-Well. I-Imagine a large b-ball of e-energy…l-like HUGE," I use my arms to try and get an image, "a-and p-place it i-inside a b-body o-of a boy."

Yang blinked before nodding, "I know what that's like," she deadpanned.

"T-That s-sums up W-Will D-Deregan."

Yang nodded before saying, "I got a sister too. Her name's R-Flora Summers, she's very sweet and all, but still has a naïve look upon the world."

I blink, "Naïve?"

"Yeah. I mean it's good that she remains innocent, but…she has to realize sooner or later that not everything stays good, sometimes you have to say goodbye to those you love."

Goodbye.

* * *

_Kneeling by the stairs, I watched as my parents talked to the people in white coats. I only knew that the coats were asking to take him somewhere, for a lot of that green stuff Dad had…money. I quickly went back up the bed, his parents loved him. They wouldn't get rid of him for anything._

_…_

_…_

_Right?_

_He had just pulled the covers up when his Dad walked into his room, carrying a glass of milk. _

_"__Hey buddy, I brought you your milk." _

_"__Thanks Daddy." _

_As I was about to drink it, I stopped and looked at my father, "Y-You wouldn't…give me up would you?" _

_My Dad looked panicked, "O-Of course not buddy. How could you say that?" _

_"__W-Well…I was just scared that you would," I say. _

_Dad smiled before rubbing my head, "We wouldn't give you up for anything unimportant. Now drink your milk and go to sleep buddy." _

_He kissed my forehead as I drank my milk. It tasted very funny, as I finished, I felt very tired to I snuggled into my covers and went to sleep. _

* * *

_I woke up, my fuzzy Thomas the Train pajamas were gone, replaced by a white gown, with a needle inside my arm._

_"__Daddy?!" _

_I was so scared. _

_"__DADDY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted again. _

_Then a man walked in, with a mask and a needle in his hand. _

_"__DADDY! PLEASE I'M SCARED!" _

_The man jabbed the needle into my other arm. _

_"__DAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!" _

_The last thing that went through my mind before I blacked out, was that my parents sold me to the people in coats. _

* * *

Something hit me.

"Hey, you ok? You just zoned out," Yang said.

It took me a moment to realize he hit me with her bagel, it took me another moment to gather my thoughts.

"…P-Protect her."

Yang blinked, "Who?"

"Y-Your sister, F-Flora. T-The worlds f-filled w-with d-d-dangerous people. S-Sometimes a-all you n-n-need t-to w-win in l-life i-is just a s-simple s-soul."

Yang blinked again, "Wow. That was deep."

I blushed.

Yang snickered a bit before asking, "Don't you have to go to school?"

"E-events l-like the o-one you s-saw h-happen o-often enough. I-I u-usually t-try and c-c-cover up the b-best I c-can b-before g-g-going t-to school," I say.

"Well, when do you usually return to your school?" she asked.

"L-Lunch i-is usually a-around t-twelve 'o' c-clock."

Yang nodded before glancing at a clock above the register.

"Well it's eleven right now, and we got here at ten. So let's get going to this school of yours."

With that, Yang stood up before grabbing my arm and jerking me up as well, she then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the building, my face burning red.

Contact with the opposite sex, just became '1'

* * *

**Yangs POV… **

I felt my Scroll vibrate a little while after Conner zoned out. I was rather thankful for it as well, hopefully I could get the others and go.

**Yang/Ruby **

**Where are you both? We have a problem. Please respond quickly and tell us where you are. **

**Blake**

I glance up to see the guy still zoned out; I quickly opened my scroll and typed a reply.

**Blake, **

**Ruby is at some school with two guys (I'm so proud…just as long as they don't touch her) and I'm a restaurant with a guy as well. Anyway, what's the problem? **

**Yang. **

It wasn't long until I got two responses, Blake must have had us on Group Chat.

**Blake, **

**It is NOT what you think with the guys. I just crashed into them, besides they're nice. Anyway, Yang this person's name wouldn't happen to be a person named 'Conner' would it? If so, then I'm at his school. Blake, what's wrong? **

**Ruby **

* * *

**Yang/Ruby**

**The Dust was a bust. Weiss and I have a theory but in the meantime, just know that the energy has been transferred. We'll meet up at this school, so see you then. **

**Blake**

I looked up again, to see Conner become paler than usual. This guy needed company bad…not as in female company just friends. Returning to my Scroll, I placed it down on my lap before picking off a piece of my bagel and throwing it at Conner.

"Hey, you ok? You just zoned out," I said.

Conner seemed to think of something before he said "…P-Protect her."

I blinked, "Who?"

"Y-Your sister, F-Flora. T-The worlds f-filled w-with d-d-dangerous people. S-Sometimes a-all you n-n-need t-to w-win in l-life i-is just a s-simple s-soul," Conner stated. Even though he was stuttering, he looked very serious.

I blinked again, "Wow. That was deep."

He blushed before scratching the back of his neck.

Snickering a bit, I then decided to casually bring up school. "Don't you have to go to school?" I ask.

"E-events l-like the o-one you s-saw h-happen o-often enough. I-I u-usually t-try and c-c-cover up the b-best I c-can," he says with a shrug.

"Well, when do you usually return to your school?" I asked.

If Ruby knew Conner, then that meant he had some friends, meaning that they probably hanged out at lunch.

"L-Lunch i-is usually a-around t-twelve 'o' c-clock."

I nodded before glancing up at the clock above the register.

"Well its eleven right now, and we got here at ten. So let's get going to this school of yours."

I quickly stood up before grabbing his arm and jerked him up before grabbing his hand and pulled him bodily out of the building, a grin broke out on my face when I saw his was a bright red.

Did this guy have little to none interactions with girls?

…

…

Probably.

* * *

"What do you know? Those animals can get something right."

Roman Torchwick stood there, cane and all as he stared at an enormous astrolabe. He arranged for the White Fang to gather the blueprints for the room that she needed.

"I told you Roman, the White Fang can be useful."

Cinder Fall stood there, in all her glory as she smiled victoriously at the device.

"And what is this supposed to do?" Roman asked, striding over to the machine and examining the device.

"I thought you knew, do not tell me that you failed to pay attention Roman. That would make me…displeased."

"The only thing you told me was, 'You'll know what you need when you need to know' well if I'm jumping into this, I want to know where I'm landing."

Cinder walked over to the console, "Somewhere, in another world is a Dust Gem."

Roman blinked before whirling around to face his accomplice.

"You're joking."

Cinder laughed, "No. An actual Dust Gem has been found."

Roman looked at her in awe, ideas flashing through his head, especially money signs.

"This could change everything, so we're going to go get it and-"

"No."

Cinder flicked a few more switches on the console, "The energy has shifted. I doubt Ozpin knows that the energy has left the Gem itself, which means we are at an advantage."

Roman made a frustrated sound, "How so? Because finding that energy container will be harder than finding a lien in a horde of poor Faunus'."

"However, unlike Ozpin we are teleporting directly to the source," Cinder stated before pressing a few more buttons.

Then, a Faunus walked in, wearing a white mask and had brown and red hair, and black trench coat. A samurai sword was held in one hand, and in the other he had a large vial.

"Silver Dust, directly from the Schnee Dust Corporation. Just as you asked," he said.

"Well done, please await our return Adam."

Adam nodded before walking to the console.

"Well then Roman, it's time to go."

Adam took over for Cinder, typing in a few commands before pressing a button.

The astrolabe started to hum before beginning to glow, Roman watched as the Silver Dust began to ebb into the makeshift machine.

"And if we're unsuccessful?" Roman asked.

Cinder chuckled darkly before turning to Roman.

"That won't happen, one way or another."

With that, the astrolabe began to hum loudly and a portal formed. Cinder walked forward and calmly entered the portal.

Roman sighed, "And I thought the red haired girl was weird," he said before getting a running start and jumping into the portal.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But the next one will be filled with action. **

**Read, Have a great Day and God Bless. **

**Review**


	5. RWBY Returns and a Dust Wielder Emerges

**Chapter **

**This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. **

**The moment Team RWBY returns…with a few uninvited guests. **

**ENJOY!**

**Damian POV…**

Flora was lying.

The moment she introduced herself I knew she was lying. Her whole body position was screaming that she had a secret, and the way she hesitated on her name meant that 'Flora' wasn't even her name. I was worried about how big the secret was, it couldn't have been her name because she wouldn't let us see what she was typing or to whom, meaning whatever it was, the secret was big. I wanted to get Jerry away from her, but it seems as if she was stuck to him like glue. But what was she hiding? She looked so familiar, I could not put my finger on it; but I had seen her before…maybe if she was wearing different clothes.

But that would have to wait.

"LUNCHTIIIIIME!"

"Ugh."

Normally Conner, Will and I are supposed to share the class before lunch and we would walk together. But since he had gotten into trouble, Will was in my care…which was similar to a hyped up puppy (Will) that enjoyed playing with a squeaky toy (Me)

"Come on slowpoke! We got cookies to-"

I grabbed Will by the back of the collar before pulling him closer to me, "Will."

"Yes Dae?"

"You're not eating cookies until next week; you will buy yourself a pizza before returning to the table and eating quietly until Conner shows up, understood?" I say slowly.

When Will nodded I let go of the back of his collar and we walked to the cafeteria…well I walked, Will just skipped around.

Sometimes I wonder what force keeps Will going.

With that, we had entered the lunchroom. It sort of like a shopping mall area, it took about forty yards to get to the other set of doors that led to the bus loop, the registers were placed to the left and the round tables were set all around. The roof was fine except the rare occurrence of a pen being stuck to the plaster pieces and square columns stood at several places. We went into line, I had to hold my salad and Wills pizza since the red haired energy ball was bouncing slightly since he wanted to get his food, I quickly steered him towards a table before dropping the pizza in front of him and soon Will was wolfing the thing down.

"Hey guys!"

We look up to see Jerry walking towards us, with Flora in tow. I gave a two-fingered salute while Will waved his hand enthusiastically, swallowing the piece he had bitten off.

"JERRY!" he cried before attempting to glomp him.

Flora noticed and grabbed Jerry before quickly pulling him out of the way. Causing Will to dive into open air.

"Boy that was clo-"

Flora didn't get to finish as Will suddenly made a quick recovery and was attached to Jerry's back.

"Hey Will," he grunted.

"JERRY!"

Flora and I simultaneously slapped our foreheads; finally something we could agree on. However I never expected it to be based on Wills actions. After quickly shrugging Will off, Jerry sat down and we began to eat at the table, all the while I stared at Flora, still pondering on her secret.

* * *

**Conner's POV…**

"Sooooo…this is your school?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yeah," I stammer.

We were walking into the main courtyard, which was rather small. It was a main concrete ground, with bushes and other plants growing in small sections of the area.

"Well…I don't see that many students," Yang said.

"I-Its l-lunch t-t-time."

"Ah, well I'm glad there's lunch, or else everyone would get themselves in a bunch!"

I just looked at Yang who chuckled a bit, before we made our way to the cafeteria.

"What are your friends like?" she asked.

"W-Well t-there's J-Jerry, w-whose p-pretty nice a-and k-k-k-kind. D-Damian is…well h-he's h-hard t-to underst-stand a-and Will…"

I trail off before looking at Yang, "Y-You kn-know those p-people w-who a-are l-like f-f-filled w-with e-energy? N-Not like s-sugar rush c-crazy b-but l-like a natural f-force b-by t-th-themselves? N-No matter w-what?"

"Yes," Yang deadpanned a second later.

"T-That s-sums up Will."

With that we walk into the cafeteria,

"CONNER!"

I sighed.

Three…

Yang looked at me.

Two…

I carefully pushed her out of the way before turning around and bending my knees slightly.

One…

Impact!

I staggered forward as Will crashed into my back and attached to me as if he was some kind on monkey.

"Where were you? I missed you in class today, the teacher set us all up in pairs for science class and I had to sit next to Dae-Dae because you weren't there and I was so bored because I was just sitting there while Dae did all the work, so I-"

I tuned him out and nodded as if I was listening before beginning to walk towards the table, only to see Yang and a girl in red hugging.

* * *

**Jerry's POV…**

I adjusted my spectacles as I saw Will sprint towards Conner; however that was when I noticed the person he was next to, a blonde haired girl who was looking at our table before smiling widely.

Then she started forward at a jog, "Flora!" she called.

Said girl looked up and when she saw the approaching girl the cookie she was eating dropped out of her mouth. Faster than I expected she got out of her chair and practically teleported to the blonde's side. They then started to hug it out before the blonde got Flora into a headlock and gave her a small noogie.

"Hiya baby sis," she said.

Sister?

Flora struggled out of the headlock before hugging her sister back.

Now where have I seen this before?

Anyway I took that time to talk to Damian, he was being a creeper and staring at Flora.

"Why are you staring at her?" I asked.

"Who?"

So that's how it was going to be.

"Flora," I say.

"Because I am observing the beautiful relationship between two siblings," Damian deadpanned.

I sighed, looks like Damian was acting like before; back when we were kids. No use trying to get information out of him.

A little while later, Conner walked with Will towards us. Will was talking non-stop while Conner was just nodding his head,

"Hey guys, this is…"

"Yang, " she said as she flipped her hair.

"Hiya Yang, I'm Jerry," I say before sticking out a hand, she gladly took it and as we shook hands I noticed she had a really firm grip.

"Jerry, you wouldn't happen to be one of the guys my sister was talking about?"

Her grip tightened.

"Well I guess, I mean I don't-"

Her grip got tighter.

"Could you please let go of my hand? It's really starting to hurt," I whimper.

Yang smiled again, but it was more like a slasher smile as she let go of my hand. She took overprotective to the next level…it wasn't like I was going to try to suddenly kiss Flora.

…

…

Well I kinda want to.

"Ok and you are?" Yang asked turning to Damian.

"Damian Diviner, pleasure to meet you Yang," he said.

"Pleasures all mine," she said before holding out her hand.

However, instead of shaking her hand like Flora, he instead took the gloved hand and gently kissed it.

"We'll have some debate over that," he said.

Yang's eyebrows rose before she grinned, "Let's not."

Damian opened his mouth, but that's when we heard a loud crackle. The whole cafeteria went silent as we looked around to see a small light that was flashing rainbow colors before it rapidly expanded, then a woman walked out. She was wearing a backless red dress, short black shorts with a blue-green feather at her right hip, a choker and black heels. Then another person leapt out of the portal, wearing a white coat, bowler hat and a cane.

They looked around before the man with the cane spotted us, getting a grin he said, "Why, hello Red aren't you supposed to be at a different school?"

Two things ran into my mind.

One, which was the man in the coat Roman Torchwick.

Two, Torchwick was looking at Flora when he said 'Red.'

Wait…

"You!" Flora shouted.

Roman smiled before holding up his cane and the end popped off.

"MOVE!" Damian and I shouted.

We dived out of the seats just as an explosion rocketed out of the cane.

* * *

**Blake POV…**

I was doing better at driving, as we had just ridden into town. However we were beginning to attract some attention, two girls riding a large truck didn't seem like a regular norm here.

"Blake, look at that," Weiss said, pointing at the sky.

I look up to see smoke beginning to form air, just as a beep sounded from our Scrolls.

Weiss took hers out and as she read the message she sighed before saying, "Of course they would."

Snapping it shut, she said, "Follow the smoke."

*BEEEEEPPP*

I swerve to avoid a car from hitting us, causing the very large truck to bump unto the sidewalk and people to run screaming. Gritting my teeth I pull the car back onto the road before making my way to the smoke.

Also, whatever those flashing red and blue lights were, they could wait.

* * *

**Jerry's POV…**

I blinked in shock at the remains of our table, scrambling to my feet I quickly rushed away from Torchwick, screams were heard around the lunchroom was people ran away from the fight. Looking back, I see that Conner was dragging Will away from the center towards the main doors, only to drag him behind a register since an explosion sounded as Torchwick blasted his cane again. That's when I saw Flora, she was reaching into her bag by the table before pulling out a piece of red metal, spinning it in her hands, the sound of shifting metal sounded as the red formed…

No…

Freaking…

Way…

The piece of metal formed a large red scythe I recognized as Crescent Rose, meaning that Flora, wasn't Flora Summers.

She was Ruby Rose.

And then another thought hit me.

I had a crush on Ruby Rose.

…

No wonder Yang nearly crushed my hand.

Ruby charged at Roman, who began to fire shots at Ruby from his cane which exploded all over the walls and ceiling, making a hold in the roof; Ruby was flawlessly dodging each shot in the air, firing her own rounds at the criminal. I had no idea where Yang is, the crowd of fleeing students was too dense.

I had to move, the best place for me was away from the battle.

I turned for a moment and began to run until a jet of fire cut me and other students off, looking to where the flames originated, I saw the woman in red holding a device pointed at me. She looked up with a vicious smirk that chilled my blood.

Tucking it away, her eyes began to glow as a fire started in her hand.

_"__Oh no,"_ I thought as Cinder Fall thrust her palm out at me.

Reacting, I dived out of the way and skidded across a table, until I fell off the edge front first.

"SURPRISE!" I hear.

Peeking up I see Yang with gold bracers firing blasts with every punch as she attacked Cinder Fall, who moved back with an elegant grace.

Yang Xiao Long.

Cinder snarled as she began to shoot fireballs at the blonde boxer, who retaliated with her own shots.

"Jerry!"

I see Damian beckoning to me, where he was covered by a wall which was near the bathrooms and registers. I quickly sprinted over to him but just as we were about to meet, a wall of fire cut me off. Yelping, I quickly skidded to a halt, my momentum causing myself to fall down as I scrambled away from the heat.

I hear a grunt of pain before I turned, Yang was skidding across the floor and the sound of heels hitting the tile floor made me look up.

"You're not getting away that easily," Cinder said.

I gulped.

* * *

**Ruby POV…**

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as I swung Crescent Rose at him.

"Well Red the same thing you are, looking for the power source," Torchwick said before grinning, "actually I have a question, why were you getting so cozy with those boys?"

Before he could say a word, I fired a shot at him, making him do a triple back handspring before holding up his cane. Then I heard a yelp, looking over I see Cinder Fall walking up to Jerry, fire in her hands and my sister on the floor.

"Yang help me out!" I shouted.

My sister blinked before getting to her feet and swooping in as she started to throw punches at Roman, who deflected the best he could with his cane.

I then quickly rush at Cinder before shifting my weapon behind me and letting out a round, the kickback sent me rocketing forward as I went to Jerry.

* * *

**Jerry's POV…**

Cinder stalked forward as I crawled backward, only to stop as I felt the heat grasp at my back.

BANG!

In a flash of red, Ruby was in front of me with her scythe as she swung at the fire witch. Cinder thrust out her hand, causing a fireball to shoot out; grabbing my collar, Ruby dashed away back to the exits by the bus loop before making sure I was behind her,

"Run Jerry, go now!"

Before I could respond, I saw Cinder smirk before raising her hand, looking down I see a fire glyph appear beneath us.

"CRAP!"

Ruby tackled me as the explosion rocked beneath us, I went skidding across the floor with Ruby on my chest, the red reaper took most of the blow and she groaned in pain.

Cinder clicked her tongue as she strode forward, "You always seemed brash girl,"

Fire appeared yet again in both of her hands, "now it's time to pay the price."

I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

This was probably stupid.

Going with the plan, I swallowed before sitting up, making sure Ruby was against my chest.

"I think you're forgetting something," I say.

Cinder laughed in a cold and high voice, "And what would that be?"

I grin, "Outside forces,"

I grabbed Ruby before picking her up bridal style before rushing away, just as a car horn sounded.

* * *

**Blake POV…**

"Pull over the vehicle, now!"

I am assuming that the red and blue lights were the police.

"Blake we need to hurry to the school, but we can't just pull over for them, we have to get to Yang."

I then saw that most of the cafeteria had glass windows by an outside entrance that was by a loop with a grassy area in the center.

"Better hold on," I say before jerking the wheel.

We went over the loop, across a grass and crashed into the building, all the while screaming on the top of our lungs.

* * *

**Jerry's POV…**

The large truck crashed into the cafeteria, since most of the students were now gone, the only thing destroyed were the tables.

That and I was sprinting as far away and as fast as I could from the impeding truck until I slipped on someone's lunch and fell…yet again; when I groaned and began to rub my head, Ruby got up before noticing our position and blushed.

With a loud screech, we looked up to see the car came to a grinding halt.

A door opened and a girl in a white dress and coat hopped down before leaning against the truck, "Blake, I am never letting you drive again."

Weiss Schnee, pompous heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Then a girl clad in all black and a bow hopped out as well, carrying two cases, one white and one black.

"Just be glad I managed to drive the vehicle at all," she retorted.

Blake Belladonna.

BANG!

Yang came in, skidding across the floor before rolling to her feet in a boxing position.

Ruby looked down and smiled, "Thanks Comfy Target," she said before rushing back to her teammates, snatching up Crescent Rose as she went.

"Well, Red and the kitty cat. What a surprise," Roman growled.

"Deal with them; I will get the other two. I know where the power source is," Cinder stated.

What power source?

Weiss grabbed the white case before opening it and pulling out her rapier, Myrtenaster while Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud.

I carefully move across the cafeteria, seeing Damian at the entrance to the school courtyard, motioning to me along with Conner who was wrapping something around Will's head.

Ignoring the sounds of clashing metal and battle cries I hurry over to them, only to look up and see something white moving fast towards me.

Why couldn't a guy get a break?

The white thing crashed into me and we went skidding across the cafeteria floor, to where the registers were and not too far from where Damian, Will and Conner were.

"Let go of me!" Weiss demanded.

I groaned before pushing her off, "This is the third time I crash and slide across the ground and do I get an apology? No, so please calm yourself Weiss."

She froze before looking at me, "How did you know my name?"

"Uuuuhhhhhhh,"

Before I could say anything, something began to beep.

"I-I think that's you," I say.

Weiss frowned before taking out a device similar to the one Cinder had and pointed at me; the device began to beep rapidly.

"But that's," Weiss looked at me with shock, "that's impossible."

"What?"

Weiss bit her lip before tucking away the device and pulling out a crystal the size of a cellphone.

"Touch this," she said.

I look at the crystal before realizing what it was.

I swallow nervously before saying, "Cover me."

Weiss nodded and set down the crystal piece before hefting up Myrtenaster and zooming towards Roman, who was fighting Blake.

Taking my arm out of the sleeve and placing a large amount of the cloth in my mouth I then gingerly grab the crystal.

Pain flooded my body, biting down hard onto the cloth as I saw light moving from my upper arms, down to my hands and into the crystal. The pain got steadily worse as the crystal grew brighter, I began to slightly convulse, my spectacles slipped off my face. With my vision beginning to fade I see that the crystal glowed brightly before the pain stopped, but not my descent into oblivion.

* * *

**Weiss POV…**

This boy was somehow lucky to be alive.

By Dust being in a living thing, it was all a theory; I never imagined that it would actually happen.

Looking around, I see a clear area by the entrance, grabbing the boy I hoist him over my shoulder, making sure to pick up his fallen glasses before hurrying over to the entrance as fast as the heavy weight could permit me.

After this, I really needed to try and get a little stronger, and not wear heels in combat.

"Blake!" I shout, "Come on!"

Blake looked at me before nodding, taking her weapon, she shot it out and the black bandages wrapped around the criminals weapon before blasting back towards her, snatching the cane she aimed and blasted at the criminal, who went flying back. Dropping the weapon she gestured to Ruby and Yang who were dealing with Cinder Fall, Ruby would fire pot shots before Yang was charged in with her fists and blasts.

Yang blasted the ground at Cinders feet, causing her to topple before Yang and Ruby dashed towards us.

"What's with him?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at Jerry with concern, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He…has an unlocked aura. This world might not be for him, now let's go," I say.

Taking the crystal and plugging it into my control device, I pressed the correct buttons and soon a portal spat out of the two prongs that held the jewel.

"Lets go!" Yang cried.

After swiftly dropping the device, as the Dust had probably run out and had no further use, we all grabbed hands and leapt into a swirl of color.

* * *

**Damian POV…**

What was he thinking?!

First, the top two members of evil show up and I am trying to get him over to me. The next thing, he's playing hero to Ruby Rose! Now he's deliberately getting himself hurt to help RWBY and forgetting about himself.

Growling I turn to Conner, "How's Will?" I ask.

"He'll be fine. Just a bump and he was knocked unconscious, he should be fine when he wakes up," he said.

"Good, because I have a feeling Jerry is going to do something stupid…again," I say.

Jerry had dropped the crystal before slumping to the floor. I wanted to rush over to him, but the chaos all around didn't motivate me, but it didn't stop Weiss Schnee from returning to Jerry and picking up the piece. Then they all gathered quickly and taken Jerry with them to Vale, which was filled with criminals, monsters and bullies.

And there was no way in hell I was going to leave him there alone, who knows what might happen to him.

Turning to Will I shake his shoulders before saying, "Free cookies loaded with chocolate chips and tons of sugary candy."

Will's eyes snapped open, "Where'sthecandy!"

Clapping his shoulder, I say, "We have to move soon, alright?"

They both nodded.

* * *

Cinder groaned as she stood back up. The building was in devastation, that and the power source had gotten away, looking back she saw Roman brushing off a mix of food and dirt off his once spotless coat.

She marched towards him, her eyes glowing with rage as he nonchalantly shrugged, "Well, win some lose some."

Grabbing his collar Cinder jerked him toward her, "And how exactly is this a good thing?" she demanded.

"That boy is with Ozpin now. All we have to do…is be patient," he said, "if he comes to the same conclusion then it wouldn't be long for the boy to leave the sanctuary of Beacon."

Cinder grinded her teeth and was about to ask him how he knew when she heard another noise.

* * *

**Damian POV…**

The three of us dashed to where the device had fallen, I noticed Cinder getting up but I had to focus on the device. It was similar to an iPad in size and shape. Quickly tapping the screen, several icons popped up, noticing one said 'Portal Control' I tapped that and the device started to hum.

It wasn't long before the device light up, as well as the crystal and a portal formed.

"Are you sure about this?" Conner asked.

I nodded my head, while on the inside I was shaking. Leaping into a dimension with dangerous monsters wasn't on my top things to do, but I gritted my teeth and thought of Jerry.

He was my closest friend, more than anything.

"Hang onto your hats boys, we're in for a bumpy ride."

Grabbing the two people, I charged forward before diving into the portal.

**A/N: MADE IT BEFORE RTX! Well now we're all set for Beacon. What will happen to Jerry and his friends? What will Weiss do about the Dust in Jerry? Will Cinder and Roman find a way to accomplish their dastardly plans? Find out, NEXT TIME!**

**…**

**…**

**Sorry I had to do the whole 'announce' thing, I kinda always wanted to do that.**

**Read, Have a great day and God Bless.**

**Review**


End file.
